A different kind of Charmed teen fic
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: This fic has all four sisters' their grams just died, and so victor has to come and watch over them as 19 year old Prue couldn't handle taking care of Paige (11), Phoebe (13) and Piper who is 16 and paralysed from waist down. Phoebe discovers the book in the attic and goes on a magical rollercoaster, the sisters fight demons and normal teenage problems.
1. Chapter 1

A different kind of Teen Charmed Fan Fiction

a/n: Had this idea while in the bath. In this fic grams has died the same way as in the show. Piper is paralysed after an accident in PE. Victor has custody of the witches including Paige as Prue couldn't handle it. Andy, Cole Glen and Leo will be in this fic. It will take place in Spring/Summer 2014. Sam is Paige's dad. I own nothing. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 1

As Piper was pushed into the house she knew it would be a day that she would never forget. It was the day of her grandmothers funeral and the day her Father was moving in with them to help Prue take care of her and her sisters. "There you Piper. Can I get you anything from the kitchen?" Victor asked her.  
>"No, I'm not in the mood for anything right now Dad." Was her reply as she just sat there feeling numb.<p>

Prue came into the room with Phoebe and Paige and they all started to hug each other and just let everything, all the emotions and pain they had been feeling go. Paige was only eleven and didn't properly understand the situation. All she knew is that her grandmother was gone and couldn't ever come back. For Phoebe it was different, she could grasp the concept of death and knew that her grandmother wouldn't ever come back. She was thirteen. Piper was sixteen and was grown up enough to understand what had happened. It was the same with Prue only she was nineteen.

The girls sat there and cried until they were called for dinner. They pulled away and went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Piper pulled a smartphone from her pocket and started to text Leo (her boyfriend) through facebook. "Piper stop texting at the table and eat your meal." She put away her phone . "Dad I'm still not hungry, you cannot force me to eat." She protested loudly. She had just buried her grams and was not about to be forced to do anything she didn't want to do by a man that had been a no-show for the last ten years of her life. She just wanted to be left alone to deal with things in her own way.

1 Month Later

"Piper, come on you can do it baby." Leo called to her as they were sneaking on to the beach for some fun (her dad knew she was out). The tricky part was Piper would find it hard on the sand. "I should ditch the wheelchair and let somebody carry me this is stupid." she exclaimed. Leo never made her ditch the wheelchair, instead he picked it up and carried it over the sand with her still in it. "Leo put me down. I mean it. this is not funny." The last sentence was directed to the people that they had came with to the beach party.

"Leo we have to keep the noise down." The party had finished and Piper and Leo were now back at the Halliwell manner. He lifted her up, this time without the wheelchair, and carries her up to her bedroom. They got undressed and into pyjamas. "Leo can I tell you the story of how I ended up paralysed?" She asked when they were both in bed. "Yeah I would love to hear it." He replied  
>"Okay it all started last year in PE when I was helping decorate for the Halloween ball..."<p>

FLASHBACK

Piper was standing on top of a giant ladder pinning some witches hats attached to streamers to the ceiling. The coach was standing at the bottom of the ladder. A crash sounded from the other side of the room when two boys started fighting. "I'll be right back. Don't move Piper." The coach went over to stop the fight. The ladder started to slip and Piper was still on it. "Coach!" Piper yelled. It was too late and she fell down with the ladder. It landed on top of her back. There was a sharp pain and she lost conciousness. When she woke up there was a paramedic standing over her. "We need to take you to the hospital miss."  
>"I can't feel my legs." was all she said as she was put on a stretcher and taken away to the hospital.<p>

Later on in the hospital Grams had come in and she gave Piper a supportive hug as the doctor left the room. He had just told her that the possibility of her walking again was unlikely. Her body shook with tears as she was lifted up by a doctor and put into a wheelchair. "She will need weekly appointments to try and rebuild the strength in her nerves." Grams took her home after this.

END FLASHBACK

"Ever since then I have been going to see doctor Barns and I have been stuck in this stupid wheelchair." Piper finished her story and her and Leo went to sleep in each others' arms.

Phoebe wasn't sleeping she wasn't even in bed. She had waited until Victor had went up to bed himself and then snuck upstairs to try and get into the attic. On giving up she turned around to go back to bed. The door behind her creaked open and she peered inside it. She felt drawn to an old wooden trunk. When she opened it she seen seen a big green book with a wiccan symbol on it. Intrigued she flipped the cover and began to read aloud. "The book of shadows." She turned another page and read an incantation. "Here now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient powers. Bring your powers to we sisters' four. We want the power give us the power." The rain started pouring and it was hitting the window. Phoebe got scared and left the attic.

She took the book of shadows down to the bedroom that she shared with Paige. She switched the light on and tried to wake up Paige. When she wouldn't wake up. Phoebe played a mean trick. "Paige one direction are here and they want to met meet you."  
>"Liam, I'm in here. That was mean Phoebe. What is that?" Phoebe held the book up as Paige said that she was mean. "Move over and I will show you." Paige moved over and the two girls sat on Paige's bed and they read the very old very magical book.<p>

Neither of them realised what Phoebe had done by reading the incantation.

a/n: Sorry I hadn't finished the chapter before posting I hadn't realised that I hadn't saved it. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: Sorry it took a while for the update, but it has taken a while to develop this chapter. Piper, Prue and Paige will receive their powers in this chapter. I still don't own anything, shame as it is. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 2

Piper and Leo were on the way to the shop during PE and they were on the middle of a seemingly quiet road. When a car came speeding around a corner and nearly hit them. Piper panicking put both of her hands up. As she did Leo and the car seemed to stop in time. "Leo, Leo, c'mon Leo stop kidding around. Leo we need to get out of the street now." Piper hit him hard. He unfroze. "Did what I think just happen, just happen?" He asked to nobody in particular. Piper looked at him confused. "Can we please not stand here and get hit by a speeding car?" The couple moved off of the street just as the car unfroze. A police car drove past, it was obvious that the police were after the person in the car that had almost hit them. "Leo what did you mean by what you said back there?" Leo looked over his shoulder then spoke to her. "Piper I can only explain that I knew that what happened back there was supposed to happen to you. Piper this might be hard for you to believe, but you are a witch and so are your sisters'. The reason that I know this is because I am your whitelighter. I can prove it by using one of my powers." Leo once again looked over his shoulders and after seeing that nobody was there he orbed. To Piper they swirling bright blue lights were the most beautiful thing in the world. "Wow. So what is a whitelighter?"  
>"A whielighter is a guardian angel for witches." Piper raised her head in understanding and the couple went to the shop as they planned.<p>

Meanwhile Prue was in her college class and was getting aggravated at her lecturer, who was only letting the boys answer questions. "Can anybody tell me what time period Charles Rennie Mackintosh was most famous for. "Art nouveau." Prue said aloud so that he could hear her. "Anybody?" The lecturer asked as if he hadn't even heard her. Jack Sheridan, who was sitting behind Prue spoke up. "I believe that the correct answer is art nouveau." Prue was furious and her powers let that show as Jack's pen burst as he was writing something down. "I believe that I gave that answer first. Mr. Sheridan. Prue was talking to him after class. "I know but, luckily for me that specific professor only listens to the guys in the class. You could say that I was doing you a favour by moving the class along faster than it was actually going." 'Why is this guy so cocky' Prue couldn't help but think as Andy walked up to her. I'll see you later then Jack." Prue said in an unkind manner. As she walked away she gripped her hands in frustration, causing jack to stop breathing. She thought he was just being meladramatic, not realising that she had caused it in the first place.

Paige was in PE class at the time and the class were playing dodge ball. As a ball came hurdling straight for her face. She orbed out and back in again. Nobdy seemed to notice this and she guessed that this was her power. She picked up the ball and flung it towards a small boy with braces and glasses. Who had surprisingly been the one who flung the ball at her. It hit him in the stomach and he held his hand up in defeat. "I know when I'm beaten, Paige." he said. Paige decided that even though she hated dodge ball she was pretty good at it as she had won the game for her team. A whistle went off in her ear. "Everybody line up!" The whole class lined up and the coach had begun to tell them what they were going to be doing next week. The boys as they had lost the game were told to clean the gym hall, and the girls went to get changed. "OMG, Paige why did you hit him so hard with that ball?" Her friend Amber asked her.  
>"Because I had to get revenge for him nearly bashing my brains in." Amber laughed at her. "It's okay, he's the biggest geek anyway." The girls finished getting changed and then went to their next class which was art.<p>

Later that day Piper and Leo came into the manor. "Phoebe, you turned me into a witch. I know it was you as you were going on and on about it all night. And I bet you never even knew that Leo is a whitelighter." Piper was mad at her and couldn't help rubbing Leo in Phoebe's face a little. "I thought that whitelighters' were supposed to be dead."  
>"Well Leo was born a half whitelighter by his fathers' side. His mom only found out when he started orbing." Piper was now telling his story. "What Piper means is the reason I am a whitelighter and still human is because my mom isn't a whitelighter and my dad is." Victor came through the door after an exciting afternoon of work, after an interesting conversation with Phoebe and Paige's principle.<p>

"Okay Phoebe your grounded for smoking, drinking and skipping your classes. Piper I have to take you to Physio therapy, Leo can you make sure that those two do their homework, and give them dinner and everything?" Victor asked Leo, Leo nodded and agreed. "It will only be until Prue gets home." Victor tells Leo as he and Piper were leaving the house to go to Pipers' orthopedic doctor, that she had been seeing since the accident.

When Prue returned home she seen that Leo was making the dinner and Phoebe and Paige were actually doing their homework. "Wow Leo, dad should leave you in charge more often." It was a simple comment, but the compliment made Leo shine with pride. "Thanks Prue." Leo replied looking somewhat sheepish. At that point the door opened and closed again as Pipers' appointment had finished and her and Victor had returned home. "Hay guys' it's just us!" She yelled through the house. Leo shouted hi back to her and came out of the kitchen and kissed her cheek. "How was your appointment?"  
>"Cool the doctor said that I could call him Jeremy. That I shouldn't have to go back to him soon. I can't wait, it could mean that I could be walking again soon.<p>

Outside a storm was brewing and there was an ominous figure standing outside and he was watching the manor carefully as if studying the inhabitants of the house and what times they would all be home at.

Later that night there was definitely a storm outside, the same as the night before and the man that was standing outside earlier appeared in the blink of an eye and was now standing over Prue's bed, as she was sleeping. He pulled a knife out of thin air and looked as though he was going to stab her in her sleep. The look on his face was one of pure evil

a/n: I know that you probably want to know what is going to happen next, and I will tell you in the next chapter. I am dragging it out a little and there are subtle little things that are the same as the first episode. Please review and no flames as you will not get any presents from santa if you do. I mean it I am in contact with him all year round. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

A different Knid of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: I know I left you all on a cliff hanger and I want to clear a few things up so here's chapter 3. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 3

He pulled a knife from thin air and looked as though he was going to stab her in her sleep. The look on his face was one of pure evil.

Just as Prue felt the metal tip of the knife against her chest she woke up and screamed. She squinted her eyes and the knife moved away from her chest. Victor entered the room, with Paige and Phoebe following closely behind him. "Girls get back to your rooms or get Piper or something we could use her power." Paige couldn't help but wonder if she could get the knife in her hand. "If only I could get that knife." She said aloud, just as she did the knife left the hand of the warlock and remateirlised in her hand. She silently counted her blessings. Ran over to the warlock and stabbed him square in the chest as he was going to do the same to her older sister.

Phoebe who had left the room in order to get Piper into the battle returned carrying her. "Phoebe put me down now." She said, or rather demanded. She was placed on the floor, reluctantly as she was defenceless down there. She seen that the demon was still moving and panicked from making such a stupid mistake. She wound up accidentily freezing the warlock preventing him from being vanquished. "Wow, Piper how did that happen?" Prue was really impressed by Pipers' power. "Leo said that we are witches remember. I told you guy's this earlier. He said something about the power of four making us soar. I thought he was talking crazy when he did say that though." Piper was shocked when Prue, Phoebe and Paige held hands with her and started chanting Leo's 'crazy talk'. Piper started to chant with them. "The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar." The girls finished chanting as the warlock disappeared as quickly as he came in, only this time he wasn't coming back.

The next morning the girls were all at the breakfast table having something to eat before leaving the house, when Victor came downstairs. "Good morning witches, he said as he entered the kitchen. "Hi daddy." Piper said sweetly as if she wanted something from him. "Is alright if I have some coffee. Prue won't give me any?" She batted her eyelashes as she said this, so that she had a better chance at getting coffee into her system. "Alright sweetheart go ahead." Piper stuck her tounge out at Prue and drank her coffee right in front of her. She was now pissed at her. "I'm 16 not 6, I can have coffee, can't I dad." Victor nodded at this. "I still can't believe that we are witches. Why didn't we know about this before hand, Grams should have told us, and not let us wait until Phoebe finally broke into the attic." It would have been anybody's guess that witchcraft was the topic of conversation that morning. But Paige just wanted to hurry up and get to school, as for the third morning in a row she was running late which made Phoebe late, which made Victor late. And he was a business man, so for him at work, time is money.

Paige got up from her seat and ran up stairs to get out of her jam jam's as she never did that straight away. It took her a further five minutes to get changed and down stairs. By the time she got back down Prue and Piper had left and Phoebe was getting impatient, and so was Victor. "You should start getting dressed before breakfast, it might save you some time sweetheart." Paige nodded to her dad and followed him and Phoebe out of the house.

While the sisters were getting on with their everyday lives. But they were not concentrating. The four sisters were all busy thinking about the magical world that had been opened up to them the previous day.

In reality they were all thinking the same thing. What other evils were out there hunting them?

a/n: Yay, another chapter finished. With only a week until Christmas 2014! I love Christmas, it is my favourite time of year. Seasons greetings to all. In case I don't update before the big day. I hope you all have a wonderful time no matter what religion you belong to. A happy new year, for the same reasons as before.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: The credit for this idea goes to my little sister for forcing me to play a game with her and her friend. This chapter might not even have any magic in it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

Paige was bored, Victor had went grocery shopping and it was a very rainy Saturday. She walked into the conservatory, where Piper and Phoebe were arguing about something. "Hay guys I had a brilliant idea. Why don't we play twister?" Piper who had managed to heave herself onto the couch looked at her baby sister. "I can't play that game Paigey."  
>"You can spin the spinner Piper. I'll go get Prue." It was obvious that none of them were getting out of this. Paige was way too excited about this. She came back down the stairs with Prue and the game of twister. She knelt down on the floor and opened the box containing the mat and the spinner. She handed the spinner to Piper and Phoebe helped her set out the mat.<p>

The girls waited anxiously for piper to spin the spinner so that Paige could take her first shot. They had decided to go youngest to oldest as it would cause less arguments than rock paper scissors. "Okay Paige put your left hand on blue." Paige put her left foot on the mat and Piper spun again. "Phoebe, right hand green." Phoebe did as the spinner told her too and placed her right hand on a green dot. "Prue right foot yellow." Prue put her foot on a yellow dot and the game continued.

An hour later Victor returned home after getting the groceries and went into the sunroom and seen the girls playing twister and he smiled and left the room. As much as he hated to admit it he felt that his girls were ready as sisters to become the Charmed Ones. The only thing was he never wanted that to happen until they were grown up.

The game continued right on and the girls had all lost at least one game. Prue was the first one out in this round. "Prue you know how you lost and I cannot leave the couch until that thing leaves the corner." She asked pointing at her wheelchair. "Can you please go and get me a drink from the kitchen?" Prue got up and went to get a drink for Piper. When she got into the kitchen she was surprised to see her father putting the shopping away. "Hi Dad." She said and got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some fizzy juice into it. "You'll rot you braces of you drink too much of that." He said to her with his back turned to her, he never realised that she had left the room until after he turned around from putting the fish fingers in the freezer.

prue handed Piper her drink and sat down beside her. "Phoebe put your right hand on blue." Phoebe had her right hand on yellow before hand and her left foot was on red so it was pretty painful but she persevered for long enough. "Paige left foot green." Paige had to move her foot from yellow to green, she was nearly doing the splits, but never fell. "Phoebe left foot from red to yellow." Phoebe attepmted to move her foot to yellow and fell over in the process. "Yes I win again!" Paige yelled.  
>"I've played every game and haven't been put out once." They all laughed at Piper's lame attepmt at a joke.<p>

They played twister for so long and were having so much fun that they never noticed the time or that the rain had stopped hours before.

Several hours into the evening, it was clear that Phoebe had won the most games and Phoebe had to rub it in Paige's face. "Phoebe knock it off, nobody likes a show-off." Prue said to her.

"Nobody likes a sore loser either Prudence." Phoebe went to the dining room as dinner was ready. They were all starving after playing twister all day without anything to eat.

a/n: Whoever said that ten year olds were useless was wrong. My sister and her friend really had me inspired for this chapter. I was asked to play twister by my mum with my little sister while I was writing this chapter. I thought I'd tell you this as it is the game that inspired me to write this chapter in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: It has been a while since I have updated, so I guess now is the right time to update. This one will not be cute as the last one. Just saying. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

During lunch time the next Monday, Phoebe willingly sat next to Paige who was sitting by herself. "Hey sis. Are you okay?" She said as she sat down.  
>"I thought when I started here you said that you never wanted to be seen in the same general area as me." Paige said suspiciously.<br>"You looked lonely and I thought that we were getting closer since dad moved in to help with Piper and we were made to share a room." Phoebe retorted putting on a fake look of hurt. They sat and decided to talk about magic for a while. "When do you think Piper will talk to Leo about what happened last week?" Paige asked Phoebe silently hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of it any time soon.

Meanwhile at the high school Piper was telling Leo about the demon that had attacked them the week before. They hadn't actually had the chance to talk about it since they were both always surrounded by friends and wannabe's. "So when Phoebe put me down the others grabbed my hands and we said a spell. It was apart of the inscription on the spirit board."  
>"The one your mom left you?" Leo asked her she nodded.<br>"So anyway my dad needs you to watch the girls again. Prue has a date with Andy and I have the doctors'. He said that you are free to stay the night. If your parents let you."  
>"Cool I'll text my mom and ask her." Leo brought out his phone and text his mother. A few minutes later his phone beeped. "Its a yes." Piper smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Some people joined the group. Including Chelsea. "Hi guys, get a room."<br>"We don't need to we have Piper's." She slapped him for saying. "Whoever said girls were sweet they were lying." This earned him several sympathetic looks from the guys at the table and growlers from all the girls.

Later that night as everybody was washing up for dinner Prue heard the doorbell and went to answer it. "Is Piper Halliwell here. She left her jacket at the hospital earlier." Prue let the doctor into the house.  
>"Yeah she is right here." The doctor came into the main entrance hall. He walked over to Piper who was sitting and waiting for for Phoebe and Paige to come out of the bottom bathroom. " I'm sorry but that's not my jacket." She told him. "I never took one with me." The young doctor looked confused for a second.<p>

He then turned to Piper and morphed out of his human form into that of a warlock. Prue and Piper screamed, which alerted Victor, Phoebe and Paige. Leo however, jumped into action and fought off the warlock for as long as he could. Piper was confused. "I thought that Dr. Burns was supposed to be helping me not trying to kill me." She commented. She flung her arms in the air and the demon froze and Leo froze. "Piper look behind you."  
>"Oops, I froze dad." Piper began to panic. "What if he doesn't unfreeze. What Piper didn't realise is that when she first used her powers the car automatically unfroze after a period of time had passed. "Prue are you listening to me." Prue was too busy focusing on the fact that herself, Phoebe and Paige hadn't frozen.<br>"Maybe your power doesn't work on good witches." She mused. The demon unfroze. "Dad get out of here." Yelled Prue. Victor ducked out of the way as the warlock flung an energy ball at him. "Power of four spell girls." Phoebe said to her sisters  
>"The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar." The Charmed Ones chanted together. Until Jeremy the warlock was vanquished.<p>

The next day as Paige walked into her first class she seen a boy that she didn't recognise sitting in her chair. She walked over to him. "Hi your sitting in my chair." She told him. "I'm sorry. My name is Glen, Glen Bellard." Paige smiled at the twelve year-old boy.  
>"It's okay Glen. The seat next to mine is free if you want to sit there. My name is Paige Halliwell." Paige sat down as Glen moved from her seat to the empty one beside it. The teacher walked in. "Alright everybody bring out the work from yesterday. Including your homework." Paige put up her hand.<br>"Miss Maurice. I couldn't do my homework last night."  
>"And why was that Miss Halliwell?"<br>"My older sister had to go to her Physiotherapy doctor and the appointment ran on late." This was a lie. Piper did have an appointment, but Paige and Phoebe had both stayed at home with Leo as Prue had a date. They didn't have time to do homework after dinner as they were busy searching the book for who that warlock was.

After class Glen caught up with her. "Paige wait," He called, she turned around. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but what wrong with your sister that she needs physiotherapy?" He asked her.  
>"Well she hurt her back last year and has been paralysed from waist down since." She answered. She turned around to leave and spotted Phoebe talking to a boy. Glen seen this too.<br>"Hey that's my brother Cole. Who's that girl he's talking to?" He asked Paige.  
>"That's my sister Phoebe." Glen looked at her. "One of my sister's I have three, all of them older than me. Let's go and talk to them." They walked over to Phoebe and Cole. "Hi sis." Paige said. Phoebe sighed and looked at Paige<br>"Cole this is my little sister Paige and a boy I have never seen before."  
>"No need I already know him, he's my little brother." The younger kids laughed at them, Phoebe and Cole looked at them in confusion. They had no idea why they were laughing. "Okay so I will see you later Paige, don't forget dad's picking us up." Phoebe and Cole left the twelve year-old's standing in the corridor.<br>"We better get to class. We are in art this period." Paige led Glen to the art rooms.

At home that night the four Halliwell sister's sat on the couch and watched a movie. They talked about the days they had. "I better go and do my homework." Paige said to her sister's. "Did you give dad the letter saying that you visit the high school?" Piper asked Phoebe. She knew about the trip as her and Leo were the ones that had suggested it. "Yeah, I cannot wait to see the high school." Phoebe was clearly a little over-excited about this.  
>"It's not that great." Piper told her.<br>"Yeah Phoebe, if your not careful you could end up a loner." Prue said thinking back to her time in highschool. She was picked on a lot even by kids in Piper's year. Piper has never had that problem, even after her accident. "Lessons are boring, teachers are boring. And a lot if the students are pretty boring. Especially the chess club kids." Piper looked at Prue as she said this, she was the president of this club. She glared at Piper in return. "You tried to teach me how to play when I got home from the hospital."  
>"I remember you failed at it." Came the retaliation. They watched the film in silence after that, eventually falling asleep on the couch. <p>

The events of the last couple of days had tired the four of them out.

a/n: The word for this chapter is flabbergasted. Good word isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: Sorry it is took so long for me to update this it has been busy. Just in the next two months there is a family wedding and a couple of birthdays. So yeah busy. Anyway this chapter will be a continuation of that one. The word for this chapter is oakster. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6

Three weeks later Phoebe was at the highschool for a week, she was completely lost and everywhere she went there were people who made her feel like a lost little puppy. By the break that Monday morning she was close to giving up and going home. Piper came over to her. "Phoebe is everything all right?" She asked with empathy remembering how nervous she had been three years before.  
>"Yeah Pipe. I'm fine, just a little lost. I'm not sure where my friends are and I don't know where I could find them." Piper looked at her little sister and seen defeat, which Piper had never seen in her before.<br>"Hay Phoebe why don't you come and hang around with me and my friends for a while, at least until we need to go back to class." She said to her while helping her stand up.

Piper's friends were all by the soccer fields Leo and some of the guys were all kicking a ball around as the girls watched. "Hey who's winning?" Piper asked as the sisters got closer.  
>"Piper why did you bring her back here? " Chelsea asked, she didn't really like Phoebe. The good news was everybody else did.<br>"She looked lonely so I invited her over. And she is my sister." Piper answered. She turned and watched the game between the guys. There was a giant round of applause as Leo made a shot into the back of the net. It wasn't even a competition, but it was the majority of the soccer team was playing. So most of the school was there. "Girls what do you say we do a cheer for the boys." Chelsea asked. They all nodded and walked out to the grassy part of the pitches.  
>"Ready. Okay." The girls began a cheer as Piper and Phoebe watched. Phoebe saw Piper's face drop and knew that her sister missed going out there and cheering for the school with her friends.<br>"Piper is everything okay?" Phoebe asked with a concerned face. She pulled out her phone and took a picture and posted it on her facebook page tagging Piper in it. It had the caption. 'Me and Piper Halliwell at an accidental pep ralley.' Piper pulled out her own phone as the picture came through on her news feed. It all ready had 23 likes from people watching the match. Most of the guys now had their shirts off and Leo had his wrapped around his forehead as he had control of the ball again. Piper watched as her friends done a pyramid. "I used to be on top of those." She whispered. Phoebe turned around and said what not knowing if she had said something or not.

The principle came out of his office and went into the middle of the pitch. "That's enough stop the game!" He yelled just as Leo volleyed the ball into the back of his head. The entire school had seen it. The principle knew that it was him as he had seen the run up to the kick before he had started talking. "Leo Wyatt go to my office now!" He yelled at Leo. "I will be calling your parents about this." The bell rang making it apparent that break had finished. "The rest of you get to class. Now." The cheerleaders came down off of the pyramid. Phoebe disappeared and Piper moved out of the way of the on coming teenagers. She had to wait until everybody else had left before she could go up to class herself. It meant that she was either the first or last person into her class. Phoebe had decided to wait with Piper as she was alone too. "I have music so I shouldn't get into trouble for being late." Piper told her.  
>"Piper the teachers all know about your predicament. Remember Grams contacted the school to tell them." Phoebe replied. She was seriously thinking about cutting the rest of her classes, but her attendance was being recorded and sent back to her school. If she cuts class again then she would be suspended and she didn't want that on her permanent record.<p>

That night at home Leo's parents had come to dinner. The two families were sitting around the table. There was an award silence between the them. Victor decided to break the silence and speak up. "So why don't we talk about the young couple amoung us." Piper looked at her father.  
>"Dad if I could kick you I would." She said, Phoebe and Paige started giggling then. Victor shot the three of them a look, they shut up immediately. Mr Wyatt continued the conversation.<br>"So Victor, it cannot be hard for you raising four teenage girls without any help. It is hard enough with one teenage boy."  
>"Dad." Leo warned. This conversation was embarasing for everybody involved. "Why don't we talk about that accidental pep rally that happened at lunch time today." He said changing the subject.<br>"That is a very good idea son. We could talk about how it ended, with you in the principle's office. And the elders' giving me a hard time about it."  
>"Who or what are the Elders?" Asked Prue. Victor shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.<br>"The elders young lady are my bosses, and in the not so distant future Leo's as well and yours through Leo." Prue nodded at Mr Wyatt. "But I promised my son that I would not talk work tonight. Why don't we talk about who is taking the Dolphins into the finals instead." He said looking proud.  
>"Christopher." Mrs Wyatt said to her husband.<br>"Sorry Amellia." he replied. The man was just as competitive  
>"May I be excused?" Piper asked. She left the table.<p>

She had went into the bathroom that was downstairs and turned on the tap. Then she put her hands on her head and cried nobody knew that's why she had left the table. She was depressed. It was because of the accident, she used to be a Dolphin. She had been voted as head cheerleader last year. Then suddenly as the privilage had been granted it had been taken away from her. Now she couldn't even walk and being so dependant made her feel so helpless and she was never one for sitting on her ass. When she was voted in, she had had a million and one ideas on how to bring the team up to the standards. Now she had to live vicariously through Chelsea and it was killing her. There was a knock on the door. "Piper sweetie are you okay in there?" It was Leo. She snapped her head up and checked her phone. She had been in there for fifteen minutes.

She went to open the door and tell him where to stick it when. Her wheelchair lost control and slipped on some water and sent her out of it and on to the floor. Her head hit against the sink where the water was over flowing and she came down in an unconcious heap on the floor. Leo heard the thump and forced the door open, not thinking of orbing in to get her. He turned of the tap and bent down unlocking the door and checking for blood at the same time. "Can somebody help Piper is lying unconcious on the floor!" He yelled. Everybody jumped off their chairs and ran to the bathroom.  
>"Leo get out of the way." Mr Wyatt told his son. He put his hand to her head and a golden glow came out of it. He shook his head. "It's not working, must have been self inflicted." He said.<br>"Then don't we need to get her to a hospital." Prue put in, not liking what he had said.  
>"I can orb her, Dad let me help." Leo said. "She is my girlfriend and my charge, the elders have to let me help." Leo pleaded.<br>"Okay you orb Piper and I will orb everybody else." Victor turned to Christopher.  
>"I am not being orbed anywhere. I am driving. I can take her wheelchair with me." He said. Chirstopher nodded. Leo picked up Piper as his father told everybody else to hold hands in a circle. They orbed out as Victor got the wheelchair and headed out to the hospital. <p>

a/n: I know this Chapter was long awaited and as it happens very short, but I hope you have enjoyed it anyway. It is short but action packed.


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: I will try and make this chapter a bit longer. The word for this chapter is fear. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7

Piper woke up in the hospital with a start. She seen her family surrounding her and got a lingering sense of de ja vu. "What happened?" She asked putting her hand up to her head, which had been bandaged.  
>"Well you fell out of your wheelchair and hit your head. The doctor thinks you have a concussion." She put her hand down.<br>"I'm not ever going to get better am I?" She asked him. He looked at her and smiled unsure at what she meant.  
>"Piper sweetheart it is just a con-<br>"No Leo not the concussion. My legs, I am never going to be able to walk again am I?" He now looked sympathetic. He leant down and kissed her. Suddenly it was like nobody else was in the room.  
>"I fell in love with you after that accident. Not before." He whispered. He felt somebody tap his shoulder. It was Victor.<br>"Can I have a few moments with my daughter please?" He ordered. Leo stepped aside letting him get closer. "I meant in private." The others in the room all left.

Victor got closer to Piper. "Piper can you tell me why Leo's dad thinks that this is intentional?" Piper looked at him confused.  
>"Dad I don't know what happened. I can't remember." She said getting a little confused. The monitors attached to Piper started beeping loudly. It wasn't that she was afraid of her dad. She was having difficulty breathing and her heart rate had increased. She laid back against her pillow and tried to close her eyes. Victor shook her. "Can we get a little help in here." Victor yelled.<p>

A few nurses and a doctor ran into the room. Piper had closed her eyes and still wasn't breathing properly. Prue, Paige, Phoebe and Leo ran in. "What exactly were you talking about?" The doctor asked.  
>"Just what happened before she hit her head. She told me that couldn't remember before the monitors went crazy." The nurses moved him to the side of Leo and Paige came over to him and sank her head in his stomach.<br>"Dad is Piper going to be okay?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled.  
>"I don't know baby." He answered. A nurse walked over to them.<br>"We are going to take her down to the cat scan. There might be internal bleeding from the fall. If there is then there is the possibility of brain damage, though the fact that she has woke up could eliminate that possibility." You could see a tear escape Victor's eyes and run down his cheek. "You do whatever you can to save my daughter, do you hear me." The nurse nodded sympathetically at him and walked away. He put his hands on Leo's shoulder and they all left the room.

An hour later they were still waiting on somebody telling them something. "I'm going to see if I can find anything out." Leo said standing up.  
>"Leo why don't you go home, I cannot let you stay here all night." Victor told him. Leo looked up at him<br>"I am staying here, not because you are allowing me to, because I want to for Piper. I will stay awake all night if I have to." There was a hard determination to his voice.

He walked over to the nearby nurses station. He banged on the desk with his fist. "Hello nurse, nurse. Could you give me any information on Piper Halliwell?" He asked. The nurse typed something into her computer.  
>"Piper Halliwell went down for a Cat Scan in her brain, I will page in her doctor and see if I can find out anything else. Please take a seat in the waiting area." The nurse smiled at him and turned away holding several charts belonging to several different patients. He smiled back uncertainly and stalked off again.<p>

It took another three hours for Piper to be returned to her room and wake up again. "Hi." She said quietly to them. Once again her hand moved toward her head. "My head really hurts." She said. This time it was just Leo in the room with her. "Honey it will be okay. You will get better I promise baby." He told her kissing her. She was still connected to a heart monitor so it started bleeping as her heart rate increased again.

In the underworld Barbus the demon was planning something malevolent for the upcoming Friday thirteenth. He took the pen he was holding out of his mouth and put it on the paper. He was busy brainstorming for something brilliant. "I know I will attack the Charmed Ones." He said to himself, remembering what the demon of illusion had told him only a few hours before. 'How to attack the Charmed Ones' He wrote.  
><em>Plan A- wait until they are alone and then take their powers one by one.<br>Plan B- Attack them all together and take all their powers at once.  
>Plan C- Get at least two of them at a time and take their powers<br>Plan D- Wait until Friday and kill another nine witches in the process of stealing the Charmed Ones powers using one of plans A-C._

"I am a genius." He yelled into thin air. He shimmered out in attempt to practice his powers on some unsuspecting humans before he was able to reek havoc in the magical world at the end of the week. The good news was he had twenty four hours to play on Friday, the bad news was he only had twenty four hours where he could actually kill witches with his powers. Before Friday 13th his powers weren't strong enough. But he could give some sleeping humans really bad nightmares, maybe even get a few kills in before Friday.

At the hospital that Friday Piper was coming home. "Come on honey you can sleep in the car on the way home." Victor told Piper as she was brought outside to the car.  
>"Can't I sleep now Dad? It's not like I am walking home or anything." She said aloud. 'Or anywhere else' She thought to herself as Victor picked her up and placed her in the car. Piper was happy to be going home, for a sixteen year old girl she had seen enough of hospitals to last her a lifetime. "Can I have next week off? As it is the last week before summer and I have a bad concussion and will not be able to concentrate. I have already sat my exams." She asked. Victor told her that she could if she behaved this weekend and then he would get a doctors letter. "Thanks dad." She said and they drove home.<p>

Later Victor was making lunch and Piper was alone in the living room. Barbus shimmered in. "Hello witch." He said. He held his hand up and pointed a finger from the other at her before she could scream. "Why don't we see what your worst fears are." He smiled when he realised that this would be easier than he thought. "You are living your worst fear. You are afraid that you will have to depend on your family for the rest of your life, as you will never walk again." He smiled, showing his yellow teeth to the young witch. Piper started crying as her worst fear came to life.

Prue was sitting across from her. "I'm sorry Piper." She cried. "I just can't do this any more. I cannot waste the rest of my life taking care of you. You need to go, get out of my house." Prue held up her hand still crying. "You are the reason Dad had to come back Piper. You are completely useless as a witch." Phoebe told her. Her face was serious and ready for fighting against her own sister.  
>"Piper, I'm sorry but they are right. We would have been fine without Dad if you weren't stuck in a wheelchair unable to move." Paige said, her face emotionless.<p>

"Should I keep going." He asked the teenager who had started crying at the pain of witnessing this. He raised his hand again.

Leo walked through the front door. "Piper I am sorry, but I want to break up with you. I want a girl who I can walk along the beach with. I want the kind of girl who is independent and free, not trapped the second she is on the couch." This made Piper worse.

Victor came into the room and Barbus swore before leaving manor and the her to cry in her fathers arms. He decided to pay a visit to one of her sisters in stead.

Prudence was sitting by the fountain on her lunch break at college. Barbus astral projected to her from behind a nearby tree. Again he felt it easy, even though the witch was in a public place. He raised his hand. "How fitting that you sitting by fountain. You're greatest fear is drowning, just like your mother did when you were a kid." He said to himself, as though addressing her. Prue let a tear escape through her eyes as she thought of her mother. "Aww the little witch misses her mommy." Barbus said. "Another one of your greatest fears is losing a sister. Wouldn't it be a shame if you lost one of them now, when they are all still children." He looked once again at his palm. "And while Piper is weak and helpless, it would be such a pity if she was hurt again wouldn't it?" He asked.  
>"You bastard. If you hurt her, I will." Barbus laughed<br>"Do what. You cannot vanquish me. I am fear and fear never leaves." He shimmered away.

That night Paige was getting ready for bed when barbus approached her. "You are afraid of performing for your school show. That is so sweet and childish." Paige spun around in her pyjamas.  
>"Who are you?" She asked, looking him up and down. "You are so old and ugly." Barbus didn't like that comment.<br>"I am fear, in name and in occupation." He told her. He scared the hell out of her.  
>"DADDY. There is an old guy in my bedroom." She yelled.<br>"A stupid mortal like your father will never be able to fight off me. I am your worst nightmare come to life." There was banging on the door. It suddenly burst open and Victor stood there watching his daughter and this ugly demon standing there.  
>"Get away from my daughter and out of this house before I-"<br>"Before you what. You are nothing but a mere mortal." Hearing the commotion Prue and Phoebe ran through to see what was happening.  
>"Girls go back downstairs, I got this."<br>"No dad, just go and get Piper. I think she went out with Leo." Prue told her father. Realising that the girls needed their sister Victor left the house in a hurry. He went to the Wyatt household.

After the demon was vanquished everybody was in bed, Victor sat on the phone to his friend. "I just don't know how to tell Paige that she isn't really my daughter. As far as she knows I am her father. But it was that guy that slept with Patty after we split up, what was his name again?" He clicked his finger as if it would help him to remember. "Yeah Sam. Sorry what were we talking about?" Victor didn't realise that Paige had been coming down the stairs as he was talking on the phone, and that she had heard every word that was being said.

a/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update this.


	8. Chapter 8

A Different Kind of Charmed Teen Fic

a/n: This story is over a year old and I still haven't put it on hiatus even though it did take me a while to write the last chapter. -pulls collar away from neck nervously-. Paige might get some well deserved answers to the new questions burning in her young mind. The word for this chapter is Leek. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 8

Paige forgot all about why she had came down stairs and silently went back up to the room she shared with Phoebe. She slammed the door shut which woke up Phoebe. "Why did you do that Paige?" She asked sleepily.  
>"Dad just said that I'm not his daughter. That this guy Sam that dated Mom is my real dad." Paige exclaimed. Phoebe climbed out of bed.<br>"Do you think that Prue is still up?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded. "Come on, there might be something she remembers." Together the two left their bedroom and went into their sister's.

They walked into Prue's bedroom after knocking and Prue looked up. "What do you two want?" She asked.  
>"Paige just overheard Dad saying that she isn't really his daughter." Phoebe told her. "We were wondering if there was anything you could remember anything from when he and Mom split up." Prue looked thoughtful.<br>"I remember Mom being pregnant and this other man saying he couldn't wait to meet his little girl, but he was never around long enough to actually tell us who he was." Prue finished by saying that she remembered nothing about this mystery man other than the fact that he was their mother's boyfriend.

So the next day they went up to the attic to investigate further into this. Piper was with them and all four were at the book of shadows. "I seen something about summoning a spirit in here I know I did." Phoebe said. She found it. "We need five candles in a circle on the floor." Prue found the candles and placed them in a circle before lighting them. "Here these words here my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." Phoebe chanted. White balls of light filled the room and their grams appeared before them.  
>"Girls what am I doing here?" She asked.<br>"Save it grams, we are here for answers." Prue said, too tired to fight her grandmother on this one.  
>"Answers about what?" Penny asked in return.<br>"About why I overheard my dad say that I am not really his daughter." Paige said defiantly. Penny started stuttering out excuses that didn't any sense to the girls who stared in shock when their mother appeared in the room.  
>"That is a question I can only answer sweetie." Patty said stepping out of the circle. "Come here my babies." The girls ran up to their mother. "Paige I never really got the chance to know you did I? I died before you could even speak. But I am here now to tell you that what you did overhear was the truth. I am so sorry that we lied to you about so much. Paige your father is great man and he is a white-lighter but that makes you a whitelighter witch and the first one in existence." Patty pulled her youngest daughter into her now caporael body. "His name is Sam and the elders said that there is no way for you to get to know him." Patty looked at the child's eyes as they began to water.<br>"Then why did you lie to me my whole life. I never knew that I have a different Dad and none of us knew that we have powers until Phoebe broke into the attic." Paige yelled before running out of the room.  
>"Paige wait." Prue called after her trying to calm down the young witch-lighter.<p>

Piper and Phoebe now looked at their mother. "You know mom, you could have found a way to tell us the truth. We might still be kids but we do still have feelings." Before her other daughters could walk out Patty stopped them.  
>"Girls before you follow your sisters let me finish what I was saying." The girls looked at their mother with hurt and impatience in their eyes. "I was going to say that the elders said that there is no way for Paige to get to know her father unless she finds him first. It would be like a treasure hunt and the prise is her biological father."<br>"It isn't us that has to hear this mom, it's Paige so I think you should go downstairs and tell her that. And remember that she is still pretty gullible so leave out the treasure hunt bit." Piper advised Patty.  
>"I am so proud of you baby after everything you've been through you are still so strong." Patty said before walking out the room to tell Paige the rest of the story.<p>

Paige was lying on her bed crying into her pillow when Patty walked in. "Paige, there is something we need to speak about." She said. Paige ignored her and continued to cry. "Honey, this doesn't make you any less a part of our family, or even any less Victor's daughter. I am so sorry that we lied to you, but it was better than the alternative." Patty told her youngest as she stroked her hair.  
>"What was the alternative?" Paige asked.<br>"Not getting to know you for being you. And we are glad that we decided against that we wanted to get to know you."  
>"So you wanted me? I wasn't an accident?" Paige asked sniffling excitedly.<br>"Yes we did want you and you weren't an accident you were a lovely surprise." Patty said. Paige hugged her and went upstairs to the attic.

Prue had followed behind them and now the four sisters were standing over the book. They hugged their mother in turn and said their goodbyes. Patty left in the same swirling balls of white light that she had arrived in.  
>"I wish Mom could visit more." Paige said sitting down on Piper's knee.<br>"Me too, now get off before I hit you." Piper said. Paige slipped down off of her sister's lap.  
>"At least you can't kick me off." Paige commented.<p>

Phoebe closed over the book of shadows and the four sisters left the attic. They switched out the light and locked the door closed. Leaving the magical book in darkness until the next demon attacked them. Which my friends is a story for another time.

a/n: THE END. Hope you enjoyed ! :)


End file.
